Two Hearts As One
by LadyKayoss
Summary: An anthology of tales. This is a Squinoa of a different sort. A mission goes tragically wrong for Squall and Rinoa.
1. Two Hearts As One

Two Hearts

Disclaimer:I do not, nor ever shall, own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VIII.

Author's Note:I wrote this at about three o'clock in the morning, fueled by a Mountain Dew rush, so it's not the greatest.But I don't think it's that bad, all things considered.

TWO HEARTS AS ONE

It was almost dusk, and the ridges in the barren ground were difficult to see, but still Rinoa stumbled onward.The last reserves of her strength were nearly spent, and only the force of her will drove her forward.She had to reach Balamb Garden, she just had to!As long as two hearts beat as one in her chest, there was still hope…

She paused at a narrow creek for a quick swallow of water, and to let her legs, flushed a furious red as if sunburned, soak in the chilly water.But only for a moment.Not even long enough for the shredded black leather that hung down her thighs to absorb the moisture.Then she lurched to her aching feet.

Her reflection in the water stopped her.Mismatched eyes, blue and brown and divided by a scar etched across her nose gazed dully back at her in the fading light.Tousled hair, black with more brown highlights than she remembered having, framed her face in unfamiliar clumps.Rinoa shivered at the strangeness, then pulled her gaze away.She didn't have much longer, she knew.And Garden was so far away…

_This should never have happened_, Rinoa thought miserably.It had been such a simple mission!Squall hadn't even seen the need to drag along another experienced SeeD member.He'd figured this would be a good field exam for Rinoa and had brought her alone.

Rinoa shivered and pulled Squall's leather jacket closer around her, wishing it was Squall's arms around her shoulders keeping her warm._Don't die on me, please, don't die! _she begged silently.The part of her mind that radiated agony didn't respond to her pleas, and hadn't for the last half hour.She was sure that was a bad sign.

Rinoa stopped suddenly to get her bearings in the gathering gloom.Her sorceress abilities were an asset when it came to direction, but her head was still muddled.After all, she was no longer quite herself, was she?

Squall had been asked to retrieve some files in an abandoned military facility on the Centra continent.Located so near Esthar and the Lunar Cry's landing site, the area was filled with strange, powerful monsters, which was why an appeal was made to SeeD for help.Squall had reluctantly obliged, and decided to use the mission as instruction for Rinoa, who was training to become a SeeD herself.

There had been monsters inside the facility.They were nothing Squall and Rinoa couldn't handle, but there had been many in an enclosed area.And one of the magic-using creatures had used a Firaga near a gas line.It had blown, throwing Rinoa clear out of the room… but catching Squall before he could get out of the way.

Rinoa could still see his shattered form in her mind's eye:his upper body had remained virtually untouched, but below the waist, he'd been horrifically burned.His skin was charred black, except in the gaping holes where shattered bone poked through.Blood poured from the arteries that hadn't been cauterized by the heat, pooling around his body in an ever-widening puddle.

It was his face that had grabbed her attention.Despite the pain, he'd still been conscious.His surprisingly clear eyes were locked on hers, and his mouth was dropped in a scream that only manifested as pained grunts and inarticulate moans.

_I'm running out of time…_ Rinoa knew this, as she placed her hand on her chest, feeling an erratic heartbeat that wasn't quite hers, nor even there in the physical sense, but it was a part of her all the same._Oh God, I'm losing him!_

_ _

But now she was close to home, she realized.She could hear the distant crashing of waves on a beach through the roar of blood in her ears.Garden had to be resting nearby.At Garden, she could get Squall the help he needed that no magic could provide.

She'd tried a Curaga.She'd tried a potion, a hi-potion, a megelixir, her GF's Recover ability… anything that would heal Squall's shattered body.But, beyond staunching the blood flow in areas less grievously wounded, the spells and items did nothing to help.She'd had no way to contact Garden – their com device had melted in the blast - and she knew she couldn't run to Garden and retrieve help in time to save him.Nor would anyone come to search for them any time soon.And carrying his body was out of the question.

At least, it was in the physical sense.

Rinoa had realized she'd only had one option: to junction Squall's wounded body to her own.

It was more complex than junction a GF, but she knew it could be done.Ultimecia had physically melded with Griever, and Rinoa herself had been forced to merge with Adel.Only a sorceress could accomplish it.

So, taking what she had learned from their powers, she had joined her body to Squall's taking on his physical and emotional agony and blending it with her own.She hadn't been prepared for the surge of unfamiliar thoughts and memories flooding her mind, all colored with pain.The intimacy of the joining had left her momentarily stunned.

Her whole body had fused with Squall's, and his severe burns had become much less as it merged with Rinoa's healthy flesh.Her mind had been able to soothe his pain, and Rinoa had begun to feel hopeful that perhaps everything would be okay after all.

But her relief was short-lived.She could feel Squall dying inside of her.His thoughts, which had been joined to hers, began to lose coherence and she could feel his very soul begin to weaken.

And now the time was almost up.But Garden was visible now, a vast shape illuminated against the night sky.Rinoa gave a glad cry and began to run awkwardly across the sands.So eager was she to reach Garden that she didn't feel the other heartbeat inside of her slow until the shifting sands sent her sprawling.

The shock of her fall cleared her head, and she gasped in realization. "No!" she cried."Don't leave me!Not when we're so close!"The gates were only a hundred feet away; she dashed towards them using reserves of strength she hadn't known she still possessed."Almost there," she whispered over and over, passing through the gates and sprinting through the lobby, shoving several students out of the way as she ran down the side hall leading to the infirmary.

When she reached the infirmary, she felt a sharp pang in her chest.She placed a hand over her heart and screamed, falling forward into Dr. Kadowaki's arms.

The doctor demanded to know what was wrong, but Rinoa couldn't answer.She'd burst into uncontrollable sobs and buried her face in the older woman's shoulder.She couldn't speak; couldn't get any sound past the lump in her throat except for her gasping sobs.With that last pain in her chest had come a message:_I love you, _Squall had whispered into her mind, his mental voice filled with more emotion than she'd ever felt from him.But the surge of emotion didn't overwhelm the wrenching feeling of her soul being torn asunder as that other heartbeat finally stopped.

Dazed at experiencing Squall's moment of death, Rinoa tried to unjunction his body from her own.She couldn't.Squall's broken form had blended far too completely with her own, both physically and mentally as well, for she could still feel shreds of his memories inside her own mind.She slumped against the wall of the infirmary, sliding down it to huddle in a fetal position on the floor.She ignored the confused Dr. Kadowaki's attempts to soothe her and draw out the full story.

Rinoa caught sight of her reflection in a metal bowl on a shelf beside her, revealing the face that was not quite her own, and never would be again.She would always wear her failure to help Squall for all to see.With a cry, she flung the bowl away from herself, almost hitting Dr. Kadowaki with it.She buried her transformed face in her hands and cried, realizing nothing would ever be right in her world again.


	2. Forever a Part of Me

**Summary: **An inferior sequel to Two Hearts As One, it reveals how Rinoa and the people around her are coping with the changes in her life.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor have ever, owned any of the characters in this story. Square does.

Author's Note: I know this isn't as good as "Two Hearts." I know Rinoa is out of character. I'm sorry. Would she act normally in a situation like this? Really, this story is intended as a link between "Two Hearts" and another story that sprang into my head and demanded to be written. That one will probably come up around Halloween.

_**Forever a Part of Me**_

Nobody understood her. How could they? In the long history of sorceresses and their knights, not one had ever been in a situation like Rinoa's. All her friends treated her strangely, as if they were trying to be friendly but couldn't get past the fact that she wasn't the same person any longer. She was a stranger with two familiar faces.

Rinoa wanted to leave Garden. She didn't know where she would go, but she wanted to get away from all that reminded her of Squall. But they wouldn't let her leave. Headmaster Cid had given her an eloquent speech about how Garden could find a cure for her, or at least help her adjust, but Rinoa saw through it to the truth. They weren't going to let her leave because SeeD didn't want to turn a mentally unstable sorceress loose in the world. They were watching her every move, waiting for her to crack and justify their fears. It made her angry, but there was little she could do about it.

So instead, Rinoa was forced to find ways to keep herself busy, either inside Garden or in the town with her so-called friends who nervously watched her every move as if she were going to unleash a magical blast to level the buildings around her.

Damn them! She didn't need them anyway, she thought fiercely as she paced her private room like a caged wolf. Damn them all!

Rinoa paused before the mirror on her dressing table. Once, it had been a priceless family heirloom, but now it was just an empty frame with a few jagged pieces stuck in the corners. Smashing the mirror hadn't made her feel any better, but now she no longer had to see her awkward face with its blue right eye and distinctive scar, or the brown-hued black hair that fell into her eyes in an untamed cascade.

It didn't stop her from feeling the differences. Her whole body moved with a speed and strength she'd never felt before. And her preferred weapon had changed, too. Instead of the pinwheel, chosen for her as a safe and easy weapon, she used Squall's elegant gunblade with deadly accuracy, as if she had trained with it for years instead of picking it up for the first time two months ago.

The gunblade was just one of many of Squall's little mannerisms she'd adopted. She'd become broody and silent, caring about nobody's welfare. Not even her own. If she died in combat, she would welcome it. Her dress sense had changed as well; she still favored a black tank top, but now she wore a pair of black leather pants, an extra set of Squall's, complete with the elaborate belts. The Griever pendant had replaced her mother's ring on its chain around her throat, and Squall's black leather jacket, virtually untouched by the accident, and his gloves completed the ensemble, though it was too muggy to wear them today.

It was no wonder everyone feared her. Rinoa scared herself as well.

But this was getting her nowhere. She needed to get out, to DO something before she went crazy. Crazier. Whatever. She decided to work her frustrations out in the Training Center, as she had been doing for the past few months. It was the only place she could go that felt like it was away from Garden, and she could go unattended. So she grabbed her gunblade from its case and sauntered out her door.

She strode down the hallway, gunblade slung over her shoulders. Rinoa ignored the stares from the younger students and the uneasy looks she received from the instructors. It was as if they thought she would bite... They didn't care that she was hurting inside. No one did. It wasn't fair! She swung the gunblade furiously, ignoring the shocked cries of students loitering in the hallway. It wasn't as if she was going to hit them, after. Why didn't anyone even TRY to understand? She stalked forward, watching everyone leap out of her way.

No one would take her in their arms ever again. She was a freak, a powerful one at that, and she was just too frightening. No one even wanted to hang around with her. Not that she wanted their sympathies anyway. But their silence hurt!

"Rinoa?" a voice queried nervously. Rinoa halted, turning to face who had spoken. It was Zell, his face a mask of ill-disguised fear, tempered by sadness. Well, at least they felt sorry for her. Or perhaps they just mourned their leader's death.

"What?" Rinoa asked, more sharply than she had intended to.

"Your father is here."

Now Rinoa stared at him in disbelief. "The general? He's here? Now?"

Zell nodded. "He's waiting for you in the lobby."

Rinoa was puzzled. Why had he come? Did he actually care about her welfare? When he'd learned she'd become a sorceress, he'd been horrified. She doubted his attitude would alter now that she had changed even more.

She followed Zell slowly, uncertain whether she actually wanted to face her father. He had the habit of overreacting to everything Rinoa did that was completely unlike anything her mother would have done. Like when she had gotten her tattoos when she was fifteen... Even if they were angel wings barely seen on her shoulders, her father hadn't approved. He'd ordered her to keep them hidden. Which why she'd taken to wearing the same image on the back of her clothing, as a defiant reminder that they were there.

This was something her father couldn't hide. She wondered how he'd react.

The lobby was crowded with students, and Rinoa wondered why her father wanted to see her here. There were private rooms where they could talk, after all. Zell wound his way through the crowd, with Rinoa right behind him. She wondered if the students were moving away from Zell, or from her.

He was standing apart from the students, his formal Galbadian uniform contrasting sharply with the cadet outfits the students wore. He stood stiffly at attention, as he did in any crowd. Ever the military man, Rinoa thought rudely.

She walked straight up to him and stared him in the face. It was strange, Rinoa noticed suddenly. She'd gotten taller. She'd never been able to meet her father's eyes like this before.

General Caraway stared, and his jaw dropped in a most undignified manner. Rinoa wanted to laugh. He'd had manners pounded into her since birth, and here he was losing them! "Hello, General," she said formally. She still couldn't bring herself to address this man as "father." Some things hadn't changed, at least.

"Rinoa?" he gaped. He couldn't seem to say anything else.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying to keep the cool tone out of her voice. What if he were trying to reach out to her?

"Is it really you?" Caraway managed. His gazed was locked on her mismatched eyes and the scar between them; the most striking features of her change.

"It's me," Rinoa said. She didn't like how this was going. "Why are you here?"

"I - I came to take you home," the general said, struggling to regain his composure.

Home? He wanted her home? He hadn't been so eager for her return when she'd told him she was a sorceress. That could have been because his city was recovering from an attack by a sorceress, though, and he'd been concerned about what the citizens would do to another in their midst. Could he really care for her?

"Why?" she asked again.

"This obviously isn't the place for you," General Caraway said firmly. "They've failed to protect you, and that boy has caused you more problems than he's worth. Now that he's gone, I think you should come home, and we can go on with our lives."

Now it was Rinoa's jaw that dropped. Protect her? Go on with our lives?

"Get on with our lives?" Rinoa repeated slowly. "You mean, as if this never happened? As if Squall never happened?"

"Rinoa, this isn't the life for you. Look at you! You're a mess! Let me get you home, and we can see about how we can fix this."

He didn't care about her. Rinoa recognized his tone; he had lost face with his influential peers by letting his daughter descend to such depths, and now he was trying to salvage what he could from the situation. He didn't care about her. He didn't sense her agony. He had lost someone he said he had loved, and yet he didn't understand how she felt!

The gunblade had been forgotten in Rinoa's hand until she began to swing it back and forth nervously. Her father was a fool! He thought they could just forget this! As if she could ever go back to being the sweet, gentle girl she had been.

"I can't," Rinoa said, her voice a dangerous whisper. "You don't understand. This wasn't a casual lover I lost. He was part of my soul! I can't just forget Squall and pretend this never happened. It's impossible. Look at me, General. Look at me! I'm not your darling little girl anymore. Squall is forever a part of me now. And if you and your friends can't accept that, then I don't want any part in your life." She swept the gunblade around angrily, and Zell hopped out of the way. Several students screamed as she missed them by a hairsbreadth.

Rinoa spun on her heels, nearly crashing into Quistis in the process. The other woman was clearing the students from the lobby, and turned towards Rinoa with a grim expression. "My apologies, General," Quistis said. "Perhaps now isn't the best time to be here." General Caraway nodded, his face pale. He hurried away from his daughter without a backward glance, but Rinoa had caught the expression on his face: fear, mixed with revulsion. She wasn't anyone he wanted to know.

"Rinoa," Quistis said softly. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to return to your room if you're going to swing the gunblade in the lobby. We can't allow-"

"I know," Rinoa said in a neutral tone. "I was just leaving." She'd lost her desire to fight any harmless monsters, when it was her own father she wanted to hurt. As she headed back to her room, surprisingly unescorted by anyone, she was surprised to feel hot tears sliding down her cheeks. Not even her own father wanted her. And in her anger, she had nearly hurt innocent people. She didn't belong here anymore; she didn't belong anywhere.

This was it, then. Tonight, when Garden was sleeping, she would leave this place forever. Maybe, someday, she would find somewhere that didn't hold her odd nature against her. Maybe shed find somewhere she did belong. If such a place existed.


	3. Whispers of the Spirits

**Summary: **In a follow up fic to Two Hearts As One, Rinoa finds herself in Winhill trying to recover, only to be drawn into a mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, for which I'm certain they are grateful.

This story comes after "Two Hearts As One" and the neglected "Forever A Part Of Me," which was uploaded on a day when had just come back online and was pushed onto the next page out of sight by the end of the day. I suggest reading (and reviewing!) these stories before tackling this one. They're both quite short. And I intend to continue my little "Squinoa" drama as a series… I think Rinoa has the potential to be a fascinating sorceress, since she's also her own knight as well.

Happy Halloween!

_**Whispers of the Spirits**_

_It was suicide… She left a note… _

_She died for _him_…_

_So much blood… No body… Scavenger must have dragged it away…_

_That poor baby… And what about Ellone?_

_Why are you doing this? What do you want?_

_Help me!_

The voices had been haunting Rinoa's dreams ever since she had arrived in Winhill to escape. She'd remembered the town's peaceful atmosphere from her previous visit with Squall, and had hoped it would soothe her sundered soul.

But the voices, the mysterious whispers, had assaulted her dreams and left her disturbed. The town was otherwise everything she had hoped for; the townspeople didn't treat her as some sort of freak. They treated her with the same wary tolerance they extended towards all strangers. Rinoa was as much an outsider in this close-knit community as she had been at Garden, but at least they didn't fear her. They seemed to be such a sedentary group.

The voices spoke of suicide… or worse. They always ended in a woman's shrill screams of terror. Perhaps this sleepy little town had secrets.

It was none of Rinoa's business. She didn't care. She was only there to get away from the world! She didn't need any more problems.

She sat on the patio of the town's only guesthouse, staring off into the distance. A cup of coffee cooled by her gloved hand, but she ignored it. Her fingers drew circles on the tablecloth and she sighed.

It was almost too quiet here. It have her far too much time to think. Perhaps she should have gone to Esthar after all; surely there was something in the bustling city to keep her mind off it all. Rinoa brushed an unruly brown-tinted lock of hair out of her eye, then cupped her chin with her hand.

What did the voices mean? They had specifically mentioned Ellone. Rinoa scowled as she realized the enigma wouldn't leave her be. No one else had mentioned voices… could they have something to do with her sorceress powers?

Those cursed powers! She had the potential to do so much with them, but knew so little… If she hadn't been such a rank amateur, could she have used them to save Squall?

_Don't go there,_ she told herself fiercely. Her mind was wandering. She needed to get out and do something! Rinoa pushed aside her coffee cup and stepped off the patio.

She ambled down the side path, stopping occasionally to greet a resident. She enjoyed the feel of the wind in her mottled hair and the sun on her bare shoulders. The scent of flowers permeated the entire town and was pleasant to smell.

So why did she have the uneasy feeling something had happened here? Something bad?

Her wandering took her to what passed for the town's main street. It wasn't much, consisting of a mansion, a bar, the vacant building where Laguna had lived so many years ago, and the two-storied structure that had once held Raine's bar and home.

There was a woman standing outside of it. She wasn't someone Rinoa had seen before, and the look on her face wasn't the indifferent one worn by most of Winhill's residents. She almost looked… pleading. Her pale face was turned towards Rinoa, and her gaze was directed straight at the sorceress. Rinoa was confused; who was this woman?

The woman beckoned Rinoa forward, then disappeared into the old bar. Rinoa followed, uncertain of what was compelling her forward, but feeling she had to follow.

When she entered the old barroom, left virtually unchanged after eighteen years, the woman was out of sight. Rinoa frowned, annoyed. What was the meaning of this?

There was a sound on the stairway, and Rinoa looked up to see the building's new owner. "Hello," the woman greeted uncertainly. Apparently, she'd been a little surprised to see someone had barged into her home, though most people at Winhill didn't seem to care.

"Where's the other woman?" Rinoa asked bluntly.

The woman looked puzzled. "What other woman?"

"The one I saw come in here."

"I'm the only one here, dear," she laughed. "Maybe you saw the ghost."

Rinoa snorted. "Ghost?"

The woman just smiled. "I know it sounds crazy. But some people have actually claimed to see her. I haven't, myself, but sometimes I smell flowers down here, when I don't have any myself. It's all very mysterious," her voice was a whisper.

"I don't believe in that crap," Rinoa said sharply.

"Suit yourself," the woman said, looking vaguely disappointed that her story hadn't gone over well. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" she gave Rinoa a pointed look, and Rinoa took the hint and left.

Ghosts… It was foolish. The dead didn't return from the grave! Yet Squall himself had told her in private he'd thought he'd seen his mother's ghost for an instant. Coming from anyone else, the story would have made her laugh.

That poor baby… And what about Ellone?

Could the whispers have been talking about Raine? Was that what had driven her to come to the house?

But that was silly. Raine hadn't even committed suicide – she'd been left weak from Squall's birth, gotten sick, and died.

_I'm finally going insane, _Rinoa thought, turning on her heel striding back to her room.

XXX

She couldn't sleep. That wasn't a big surprise; most nights found Rinoa awake out of fear of dreaming about Squall and remember her failure. So she wandered around outside, on the town's outskirts, gunblade sheathed at her side. She wore her black leather jacket, and was enjoying the feel of the white fur tickling her chin. Like Squall had used to do…

She paused a shape came towards her in the dark: Angelo, bounding towards her with wagging tail and lolling tongue. He didn't look anything like the minor Guardian Force he was, Rinoa mused, as the canine licked her hand. She scratched his ears and he yipped eagerly. She wondered why the dog never manifested in Winhill. It wasn't as if he were shy around people.

Angelo's head suddenly shot up, his ears pricked alertly.

Help me!

It was the voice again! Angelo bounded forward, Rinoa hot on his heels. They stopped at the edge of town where a pale woman stood, her back to them. Then, as if sensing their presence, she turned towards Rinoa and motioned her to follow. Then she moved forward with surprising speed towards the building that had once been Raine's bar. Rinoa hesitated, not wanting to enter uninvited this late at night, but Angelo was giving her an impatient look, so she followed.

The barroom was dark, and completely empty. Once again, she'd seen someone disappear without a trace. But she wasn't crazy; she couldn't be! Angelo had seen it too. What was going on?

XXX

"_He's_ here again."

The words startled Rinoa out of her reverie the next morning. The shopkeeper was conversing with Rinoa's hostess Jorene just within earshot, and she listened curiously.

"He comes often," Jorene said quietly. "He just stands there by her grave for a few hours, then leaves. He doesn't bother us."

"He bothers me," the shopkeeper responded bitterly. "Raine's dead because of him."

Now Rinoa's curiosity was piqued. Who were they talking about? After last night's eerie performance, Rinoa knew there was something about Raine's death that no one would talk about.

"Excuse me," Rinoa interjected. The shopkeeper glowered at her while Jorene looked as if she was grateful for the interruption. "Who are you speaking of?"

"None of your business, outsider," the shopkeeper said.

"Laguna Loire," Jorene said.

"I don't understand," Rinoa said. She tried to school her face into the look of blank innocence she'd found so useful for manipulation before, but found her altered self couldn't manage it. "How's he responsible for Raine's death? I thought she sickened and died."

Jorene and the shopkeeper exchanged glances. "Yes-" Jorene began, but the shopkeeper interrupted her.

"She died for that idiot," he spat.

"You mean she committed suicide," Rinoa said softly. That's what the voices had said. _She died for _him. Rinoa suddenly realized who had spoken those words so many years ago.

"Who said that?" the shopkeeper demanded. "And what do you care?"

"I loved her son."

"You know Squall?" Jorene asked, looking at her with a new light.

"Intimately," Rinoa said flatly. She didn't want these people to know, to treat her like others treated her…

"About six months after her son was born, Raine vanished," Jorene said softly. "We couldn't find her. But we did locate a note left on the bar saying she no longer wanted to live without Laguna. And after searching outside Winhill, we found blood, a substantial amount, along with a bloody knife and a few shreds of clothing. We assume she killed herself and a predator took away her body."

"And when that fool finally showed up, we didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing Raine couldn't live without him. So we told him she got sick," the shopkeeper finished. Jorene gave him a mildly reproving look at his vehement statements.

So what had she seen last night? Rinoa was now certain the woman had been Raine. And that Raine had wanted to tell her something. Rinoa had the feeling this little mystery wouldn't leave her alone until she solved it.

XXX

He was alone. Good, the less people Rinoa had to face, the better. Really, she didn't want to talk to Laguna at all. It had been his son she'd failed to save, after all, and after the way her own father treated her… well, she didn't want to face that same mix of fear and revulsion again.

But he deserved to know about Raine. It wasn't fair that no one had told him the reason behind her death.

She crept up behind him, noting the slumped posture of his shoulders. He was whispering softly under his breath, and suddenly crouched down to place a flower on Raine's grave. _He doesn't even know her body's not there, _Rinoa thought sadly.

"Laguna?" she said, surprised to hear a tremor in her voice. Laguna whirled, lost his balance, and landed unceremoniously on his rear. He stared up at her in astonishment.

"Who-" he began. He slowly got to his feet. "Rinoa?"

He'd never seen her like this, she realized. He'd been at Squall's funeral, but Rinoa hadn't gone. After all, they weren't burying Squall's body; it had just been a formality that she hadn't wanted to face. Perhaps that was when she had started to build the wall between herself and her friends.

"Hello," she said, a little uncertainly. What was that look in his eyes? It was directed towards her!

"They… they told me you looked like him…" Laguna whispered, "but I didn't imagine…" Tears filled his wide green eyes. "Rinoa! I'm sorry this happened!" He pulled her forward, hugging her tightly.

She'd forgotten how… emotional Laguna was. And she wanted to weep with him. They had both lost the people they loved most. But Rinoa wasn't willing to share her emotions with someone who could turn on her at any moment. So instead, she patted the man comfortingly, trying to calm him before she shared her news with him. She doubted he'd take it well.

XXX

About an hour later, they were sitting a little ways from Raine's grave. Laguna's face was solemn as he listened to what Rinoa had to say.

It was incredible, Rinoa thought. After his initial shock of seeing her, Laguna hadn't said anything about her altered appearance. He was treating her as if she were still the sweet, gentle girl who had loved his estranged son. How did he do it? How could he see past the surface? And why couldn't more people be the same way?

Laguna was silent as she finished. His gaze fell on the tombstone, his eyes sad, yet thoughtful. "Suicide? That wasn't like her," he said quietly. "Especially not with children depending on her. Why didn't they tell me?"

Rinoa bit her lip, wondering if she should quote the shopkeeper. She pulled her knees up close and wrapped her arms around them, her eyes staring off into sleepy Winhill.

"Why is the town so small?" she asked suddenly. "There are so few people here. And half the buildings are vacant and boarded up."

"They're a close-knit community. They won't take in strangers, especially not after the raids Esthar did several years ago. They especially hate strangers who mooch off the town's resources and seduce one of their number," Laguna said sadly.

"Maybe," Rinoa mused, "they didn't tell _because_ they're so close. They won't tell any outsiders their secrets. Or their problems."

"Or maybe they know something and just don't want to say anything," Laguna muttered, toying with a stalk of grass.

Why are you doing this? What do you want?

They didn't sound like the cries of a woman killing herself.

Help me!

They sounded like… Rinoa jerked her head up. She was hearing the voices now! She scrambled to her feet, Laguna a step behind her. "What is it?" he asked.

Rinoa scanned the field around her. "There! Do you see it?"

"See what?" Laguna asked. Rinoa ran towards the woman, who turned and began to drift towards Winhill. Rinoa followed more closely this time, determined not to lose her.

"Wait!" Rinoa called, sprinting to keep up with the ghost's deceptively languid pace. Laguna ran behind her, clearly wondering if she'd gone insane. So she was the only one who saw it, then.

They ran into Winhill, ignoring the disgruntled looks from its residents. Once again, the ghostly Raine went into her old bar, and Rinoa was a few steps behind. This time, she was able to see the woman cast Rinoa a significant glance, then vanish through the wall behind the bar.

XXX

"What happened?" Laguna demanded when he finally caught up with her. "What did you see?"

"The spirit…" Rinoa began, then hesitated. Talking about ghosts and voices didn't make her sound very sane, she knew. "Nothing," she muttered finally.

"Not even I would run all that way chasing 'nothing,'" Laguna said, arching one brow. "What's going on? And why did we come here?" His voice cracked on that last part as he realized he was in Raine's old bar. He slumped as he took in the room, virtually unchanged after all these years.

"I saw a person. Calling to me. Beckoning. She wanted me to come her. I… I think it was Raine."

Laguna's head jerked up sharply. "You mean you saw a ghost."

It sounded so stupid now. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

"Why do you think it's Raine? You've never seen her."

"No… but Squall has, when Ellone sent him back. I remember through Squall's memories." Rinoa couldn't meet his gaze. She fastened her mismatched eyes on the spot where Raine had vanished. "And I've been hearing voices when she's near. One mentions Ellone, and a baby. And suicide."

He must think she was delusional. She wondered that herself. Laguna was digesting this silently. When she finally dared look at him, his gaze was thoughtful rather than shocked. "Is this some aspect of your powers? Seeing the dead, I mean?" His green eyes widened. "Maybe you can find out why Raine killed herself!"

"You don't think I'm crazy?" Rinoa asked in astonishment.

"Should I?" Laguna wondered. "You are a sorceress, after all… you probably see a lot of things many people don't."

"Everyone else thinks I'm going insane, and that I'll blast them all to hell if they even look at me wrong," Rinoa whispered. She turned her back to him and began to examine the wall Raine had vanished through. Was this where she had disappeared before? She'd gone through a gap between the bottle-laden shelves, and Rinoa wondered if it concealed a doorway. But she found nothing. What had Raine been trying to show her?

"How often have you seen her?" Laguna asked.

"This would be the third time. But the voices… those I've heard every night since I arrived a week ago." Why was she telling Laguna all this? Was it because he was the first person who'd shown any compassion for her?

"Maybe she'll come again tonight," Laguna mused. "I'll call up Kiros and tell him not to come for me, then I'll need to find a place to stay - that won't be easy here – and then –"

"What are you talking about?" Rinoa stared. "You're not taking all this seriously, are you?"

Laguna's face was determined when he turned to meet Rinoa's gaze. "If something is going on with Raine, I want to know. She was my wife and I owe it to her to do what I can." His face was thoughtful as he added, "And they always say that ghosts are restless spirits, and that there's always a reason for them to linger in the real world. Um, don't tell Kiros and Ward I said that. They wouldn't approve if I believed in all this."

"Right," Rinoa said faintly. A restless spirit… Rinoa glanced back at the wall one last time before following Laguna out. What would Raine be so restless about?

What if she didn't approve of what Rinoa had done to her son?

XXX

Despite Jorene's quiet defense of Laguna earlier, she clearly disapproved of having him stay at her establishment. But he was paying her, and Jorene didn't turn him down. She didn't go out of her way to be a good hostess, though.

Laguna didn't seem to notice the discomfort he was causing. He spent most of his time either in his room or sitting on the patio with Rinoa, much to her astonishment. It had been months since anyone had spent any time with her. She was surprised at how much she'd missed it. Squall had been a loner, but Rinoa was social. And while she was no longer comfortable around a large quantity of strangers, she liked being able to talk with Laguna. He was such an open and honest person, Rinoa knew he wasn't holding any emotions back from her. She didn't horrify him!

But she did sadden him. He had lost both his wife and his son, and her distorted features were a harsh reminder, as she well understood. But he didn't blame her for Squall's loss, though she thought she deserved it. Was Laguna the only person who was capable of feeling this way? Or had she harshly judged her friends without waiting to see how they really felt? Should she return to Balamb and find out?

Rinoa contemplated this in her room until the evening. She paced the floor, passing a covered mirror, and went to the window. It was almost sunset, and she and Laguna were going to meet in a few minutes and stroll around town, waiting for Raine to try to contact her again.

Earlier that day, Rinoa had wandered through town, examining Raine's building. There was a small, boarded up shed along the building's back, its door heavily padlocked. Rinoa wondered if it had something to do with Raine's disappearance. No one had been inside it in ages, and Rinoa hadn't been able to find a way in. The woman who now lived in Raine's home didn't even know what the building had been. Rinoa had decided that, if Raine pulled the same trick again, she was going to break into the building tomorrow. Perhaps she Raine had hidden something there she wanted Laguna to have.

Or maybe she wanted to get Rinoa alone and take revenge for Squall.

A knock on her door drove the dark thoughts from Rinoa's mind. "Are you ready?" Laguna's voice called. Rinoa shrugged into her black leather jacket, then went out to join Laguna. His eyes fell on the sheathed gunblade, but he didn't say anything.

"Let's go," Rinoa said quietly. They left, ignoring Jorene's look, and went out into the nearly deserted town. Under the moonlight, Winhill looked ancient with its crumbling stone walls and old-fashioned architecture. The perfect place to find ghosts, Rinoa couldn't help but think. Comforting.

They had decided to head to Raine's barroom first. The building's inhabitant was spending the night elsewhere, as Rinoa had discovered when she'd quizzed the woman about the building's closed back section. It was the perfect place to start.

"Hear anything?" Laguna asked softly, as though afraid his voice might drown out any whispers.

"Nothing," she sighed. Maybe this was a wild goose chase after all. They waited in silence for forty-five minutes before the impatient Laguna suggested they walk around town, or to Raine's grave. Rinoa nodded and followed him out.

_She died for_ him…

Rinoa froze in the doorway.

So much blood…

"Laguna… wait," Rinoa breathed.

Why are you doing this? What do you want?

Rinoa whirled, just in time to catch Raine's significant look before she vanished through the wall again.

Help me!

There was definitely something in the building behind the bar. But Rinoa wasn't going to waste time trying to break in; she had to get in there now! Rinoa sprang forward, leaping the bar and pausing before the blank wall. There was no doorway, but there had to be a way through.

Edea had done it. She had walked through closed doors, flowing through them as if they had been liquid. Well, now Rinoa was the sorceress, and she had to get through that wall before she lost Raine!

Rinoa placed her hand on the wall and took a step forward. Around her fingers, the wall splintered and shattered into hundreds of glittering fragments, opening a tunnel through the wall. Rinoa went through, noticing distantly that the fragments flowed back to where they had been and knitted themselves back together after her passage.

As she traversed the last few steps, Rinoa couldn't resist turning back and watching the wall behind her reconfigure. It became part of a mural of stained glass and glittering jewels on the wall behind her, forming an intricate pattern.

Belatedly, Rinoa turned to scan the room she found herself in. If anything had wanted to get her, it would have had plenty of time while she had been watching the wall. But her mercenary instincts insisted on caution.

What was this place? It was small, little more than a room with boarded-up windows. The only light came through the skylights, which were paned with green glass that gave the room a murky green atmosphere. The wall she had come through was decorated with a stylized creature, and there was a small altar set before it.

A shrine? To a Guardian Force, perhaps? It clearly hadn't been used in decades; the floor was covered with dust and the ceiling had collapsed in one corning. There was a thick, choking, musty odor, mixed with something Rinoa couldn't quite identify.

It was virtually empty, with most valuables having been removed long ago, except for a wooden box set along the wall to her right. With a wary glance around the quiet shrine, Rinoa made her way to the box.

Help me…

"Where are you? What do you want?" Rinoa asked softly. She received no answer, and continued forward.

A long bundle wrapped in a sheet rested in the box. With trembling fingers, Rinoa pulled away the stained yellow and brown sheet away from the object and gasped.

"Great Hyne…" she breathed.

It was a skeleton. Rinoa found she wasn't surprised; she'd almost been expecting it. Whoever had placed the body here had put it in a position of repose, with arms crossed over chest and head resting on a pillow. Tattered clothes clung to the body, and scraps of parchment-like flesh and clumps of hair still stuck in places to the bones and sheet.

"Raine," Rinoa whispered. For her body to be resting here, Rinoa knew the woman hadn't killed herself. It had been-

_Murder,_ a hollow voice said behind her. Rinoa turned her head and met Raine's gaze. The translucent form wavered, but didn't disappear._ I was murdered,_ Raine stated.

Rinoa got to her feet, brushing off her knees. "Yes," Rinoa said. "That's what you wanted me to know."

_I wanted Squall to know,_ Raine corrected.

"I'm sorry," Rinoa began, but Rain shook her head.

Squall's death wasn't your fault. There's nothing you can do about it. But there is something you can do for me.

"Anything." Squall's own mother didn't hold her responsible? "Do you want me to bring the murderer to justice?"

I want you to show the townspeople my body. Then the murderer will show himself on his own. Also, I would like you to take the ring from my finger and give it to Laguna.

"Your wedding ring?" Rinoa had seen it on one desiccated finger, and leaned over to retrieve it.

Raine nodded._ He deserves the truth. He blames himself for my death._

"They said you left a note…"

I kept a journal. It was a page torn from one of my entries that they found. I would never have abandoned Squall and Ellone, even though I had thought about death.

Rinoa pocketed the ring and turned back to Raine. "Why did you come to me? Why can I see you?"

You're a sorceress. It's one of your gifts, like walking through the wall. And, had fate not been so cruel, you would have been my daughter-in-law.

"Can I speak to Squall?" If she could see him one last time and apologized… and tell him she loved him…

_It doesn't work like that, _Raine said sadly. _Now, I must go._

"Wait!" Rinoa cried as Raine began to fade away.

_Thank you, daughter,_ Raine said quietly, then vanished.

Shaken, Rinoa left the way she had come, entering the barroom through a shattering and reforming wall. Laguna stood staring, his eyes round.

"Well?" he asked weakly.

Rinoa palmed the ring, then dropped it in Laguna's hand. "I know what happened to Raine," she said.

XXX

Dawn found the two hammering at the shrine's padlocked door. Laguna had wondered why Rinoa didn't use magic, but she wanted the whole town to see what was inside - and she didn't want to let them know she was a sorceress. Their pounding drew a crowd, almost the entire town, Rinoa realized.

"What are you doing?" an angry voice demanded. Others echoed the speakers' sentiments.

"Exposing the truth," Rinoa said.

"By breaking down a door?" one person snapped. "What truth?" another wondered.

"If anyone has the key to this door, we can answer that more quickly," Rinoa said.

"Actually," Jorene began.

"Damned outsiders!" the shopkeeper suddenly growled. "What are you trying to do? Why do you keep disrupting our lives like this?"

"I'm through!" Laguna cried suddenly, as his hammer shattered the padlock. He tugged on the door, then moved over to give Rinoa room to help pull, and together they yanked the door open. Rinoa led the way to Raine's corpse.

"What the-?" Jorene gasped as Raine was revealed to them. Laguna fell to his knees by Raine's side, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Who would kill her?" he whispered.

The crowd was silent, except for a few murmurs. Clearly, they hadn't expected anything like this in their sleepy little town.

"You did it," the shopkeeper spat.

"He wasn't even here," Jorene began.

"She died because she loved you!" the shopkeeper continued.

Jorene frowned as Laguna's eyes widened and his mouth flopped open in protest. "But you are the one who keeps the keys to all the locked buildings," Jorene said quietly to the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper's jaw dropped. "I don't know what you're talking about," he began.

"You loved her," Laguna said softly. "That's why you hate me."

"Are you implying that I did this?" The shopkeeper tried to back away, but the crowd blocked him. "You're mad!" His eyes were wild and his voice cracked. "I didn't do it!"

"No one accused you," Rinoa pointed out.

"How did you know the body was in here?" the shopkeeper continued. "You couldn't have known! No one did!"

The townspeople were flanking the shopkeeper, cutting off his escape.

"I loved her! I would never have left her! Not like he did! He didn't deserve her!" The shopkeeper's cries became more frantic.

"Did you do it?" Jorene asked softly.

"I couldn't let him have her!" the man screamed. Laguna slowly stood, then threw a punch that sent the shopkeeper sprawling. No one moved to help the man.

"You bastard," Laguna hissed. "I should kill you…"

Rinoa edged away from the crowd. She'd done what she'd promised, and wanted to get out of here before she was dragged into this further.

She'd made it halfway through the town when Laguna caught up to her. "Where are you going? Don't you want to know what's going to happen?"

"I did what I promised. I don't want to be here any more."

"Where will you go?" Laguna asked. He stayed beside her as she walked beyond the town's limits.

She hesitated before answering. "I think I need to get back to Balamb. I need to work on developing my powers, and I want to see if they'll accept me for who I am. I think I may have judged my friends too harshly."

Laguna pulled her into a tight hug. "If you ever need to talk to someone, don't forget me, okay? I'll be here for you. Well, I will be after this mess is taken care of." His face darkened.

"Sorry I brought this on you," Rinoa said.

"Don't be. The truth needed to come out. Good luck, Rinoa." He patted her head, then headed back to the town.

Rinoa watched him go. If only her father had been the same way… And Raine had called her "daughter…" Perhaps she did have family who cared, after all.

Angelo appeared beside her with a yip, and followed Rinoa as they disappeared over the hills and left the town behind them.

The End

Yes, I know it isn't perfect. There are some plot holes. I just thought it would be a good Halloween story.


	4. Winter Heart

**Summary: **The fourth Two Hearts fic. A confrontation with a rogue GF makes Rinoa realize she still has friends after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the FF8 characters featured in the story. Only the situation is my own.

Author's Note: Finally, a new "Two Hearts" fic! I had intended to get this out by Christmas, but I somehow managed to forget what I had been planning to write. How can someone forget their plot! Luckily, on a day when I just couldn't seem to get warm, I came up with this idea, which is better than the warm fuzzy holiday fic I think I had originally planned. And for all of you newbies to my work, this is the fourth in a series. I suggest you read "Two Hearts as One," "Forever a Part of Me," and "Whispers of the Spirits" before tackling this one. I apologize that this story is a little weird…

**_Winter Heart_**

_A "Two Hearts" Fic_

Fat flakes of snow drifted slowly down, settling in Rinoa's dark hair and on her eyelashes. Her lips curled into a smile as she held up one gloved hand and watched the snowflakes accumulate on her palm.

Around her, the fields of Balamb were silent except for the crunch of the light layer of snow beneath her feet. Balamb's warm climate insured the snow would do little more than lightly powder the land, but it was still beautiful. It was peaceful and quiet in a way Rinoa's life hadn't been in months.

It was odd. Rinoa had always considered herself a spring person. She'd always marveled as the world came blooming back to life around her, dispelling the death and depression that had always saddened her.

But now… Now she took solace in the season. The snow and ice that she had so despised once now comforted her. She reveled in the mournful feeling as part of the world died, much as a part of herself had.

It was no wonder the students had begun to refer to her as "Winter Heart" after her return from Winhill. She had become as cold and lonely as the season, and the nickname appealed to her. Her lonely heart was encased in ice, and nothing had thawed it.

Rinoa crouched, combing her fingers through the thin layer of snow. Beside her, Angelo sat and watched, head cocked curiously. He ignored a particularly large flake that landed on his nose, which Rinoa laughingly flicked off.

The dog had been spending more time with her lately. Could he sense the depths of her loneliness? Angelo was no ordinary dog; as a minor Guardian Force, he was linked to her mind. He was the only one who didn't treat her as a stranger, though her friends were trying to include her. They had welcomed her back, but Rinoa was suspicious of their suddenly friendly attentions. Rinoa couldn't help but wonder if Angelo was her only true friend.

As if sensing her thoughts, Angelo whined and placed his head in her lap. Rinoa stroked him absently, watching as the moon showed through a break in the cloud cover and set the field on fire with light. It was a glorious sight, and Rinoa found herself wishing someone could share it with her.

Rinoa had made an effort to get along with her friends. She'd tried to be the warm, caring person she'd once been. But she'd caught the looks they gave her out of the corner of her eyes: Expressions of shock and pity, and fear at the sight of her awkward appearance. They tried to hide it, but something about their stealth in the matter just made things worse.

Why didn't they feel they could be open with her? Was she truly that much like Squall?

They hadn't even told her the news… Irvine had, at long last, proposed to Selphie. While many thought the couple was too young, Cid and Edea had given their approval. Rinoa had heard the cafeteria staff gossiping about it. Apparently, everyone had known except Rinoa. That she hadn't been told hurt her deeply.

Her fingers clenched in Angelo's fur, making the dog yelp. Dammit, why -

"Rinoa?" The voice was barely a whisper heard on the wind. Rinoa's head jerked up in shock, and she released Angelo. Her eyes struggled to pierce through the snow, which was now falling thickly around her, blanketing the world and muffling almost all sound.

Rinoa shivered, hugging her coat closer. When had it gotten so cold? And had she been hearing things?

"Rinoa?" the voice repeated in a low monotone, unidentifiable. Rinoa staggered to her feet, and had to stamp them to start circulation. Cold…

A shape moved, pale and barely distinguishable from the flurries of snow that swirled around her. Rinoa's hand flew to her gunblade, before she remembered she hadn't brought it with her. The snow usually kept away most monsters, so she hadn't felt the need for the weapon.

But a sorceress didn't need weapons… She readied a spell before tentatively calling out "Who's there?" Perhaps the headmaster had sent someone after her; the snow was reaching blizzard status, and she couldn't see more than a few feet around her.

There was absolute silence around her for a moment as Rinoa held her breath, and even Angelo seemed to be keeping himself quiet, then the voice repeated, more forcefully this time, "Rinoa!"

The snow seemed to gather, forming a vague shape for a few moments before vanishing. Rinoa released her breath with a gasped "Squall?" She'd seen the shape for only an instant, but it had been heartbreakingly familiar.

Rinoa heard her name again and saw the shadowy form reconfigure several feet away. With a cry, Rinoa lurched through the snow towards it, catching up to the shape just as it disappeared.

What was going on? Was it another ghost, like Raine? If Rinoa could see one spirit, why couldn't she see more? The figure formed again, a ways from Rinoa, and again she ran towards it. Angelo whined at her heels, but she ignored him as she followed the specter through the thickening snow.

She wasn't certain where she was going, or how long she had been traveling through the blizzard. Her body was numb with cold, but she still followed the shape that looked like Squall.

Rinoa staggered to a halt at the entrance to a cavern. She stared at the gaping mouth, puzzled. There weren't many caves on Balamb, and this one was unfamiliar. She brushed one gloved hand along the wall, then drew back with surprise. Ice. The cave walls were made of ice.

This isn't natural… This has to be sorcery… Rinoa was ready to turn around and retrieve the others when the shape appeared before her again, with more detail than she'd seen before and holding one hand out towards her.

"Rinoa," those cold lips whispered.

"Squall!" Without another thought, Rinoa threw herself forward, into the depths of the cavern.

Behind her, Angelo stopped at the cave mouth. He whined, brushing one paw over the opening and feeling the invisible barrier that kept him from his mistress. The minor Guardian Force scented magic and knew something was wrong, but he also knew he would be unable to get inside. So he spun on his hind legs and loped through the unnatural snowstorm towards Garden.

XXX

It was light in the cave. There was a soft blue light with no discernable source, and Rinoa could see clearly. The walls were all made of ice, and she could see her reflection distorted, fractured, all around her.

There was almost no sound. The soft layer of snow underfoot muffled Rinoa's steps and if it weren't for the soft rasp of her breathing, Rinoa would have thought she'd gone deaf. Even the voice was gone.

She expelled her breath in a cloud of fog as she stopped to consider what she was doing. She couldn't possibly have seen Squall. While she knew now she could see spirits, Rinoa didn't think a spirit could have made this ice cavern. It had to be magical in origin, and she'd been foolish just to rush in like this.

"Greetings, sorceress," a voice murmured, sounding unnaturally loud in the cavern. Rinoa whirled, seeking the source. That hadn't been Squall's voice. "At last we meet face to face."

"I don't see your face," Rinoa hissed. "Show yourself."

Rinoa was suddenly thrown backward. Her breath was knocked out of her, and she lay gasping for several moments while her hands groped at her chest, where a dozen small shards of ice protruded from her abdomen. They melted even as she grabbed a piece, noticing distantly that no physical harm had been done.

A tall figure loomed above Rinoa, who blinked rapidly, certain she was seeing things. It was a woman with ice white skin, clad in scanty garments that couldn't even be called clothing. Instead of hair, she had fleshy golden strips that hung from her scalp. She glared down at Rinoa from a height of more than seven feet.

"Shiva," Rinoa gasped out, as she recognized the Guardian Force. She hadn't seen the GF in a while, having returned her to Garden for student use. Squall no longer needed her, and Rinoa had had more than enough GF's before taking on Squall's as well.

But what was Shiva doing here? Who was she junctioned to? Why had she attacked Rinoa?

"What…?" Rinoa tried. "Who?" The cold was seeping through her clothes, and she shuddered. Slowly, painstakingly, she levered herself into a sitting position. Shiva knelt down next to her, frosty face set in a fierce expression.

"Murderer…" Shiva hissed out the word, and her eyes narrowed in hatred. "You killed him."

Now Rinoa was confused. She forced her cold-numbed mind to think this over. This wasn't typical Guardian Force behavior… Shiva was acting on her own. And she had something against Rinoa…

"You mean Squall," Rinoa whispered. The GF's face hardened.

"Yes…" Shiva spat. "He was a great man, the first I've met who was worthy of my assistance." There was a strange, almost dreamy look on Shiva's face. "I have never worked with anyone as well as I worked with him. He was like ice; cold, emotionless, pure and flawless. Then you came along and ruined him!" Shiva's strong hands dug into Rinoa's shoulders, and she squirmed in an effort to break free. A thin coat of ice spread along the black leather of her jacket from Shiva's fingers, and Rinoa gave an involuntary shudder.

"And then you killed him!" Shiva cried. "In the most horrible way possible: joined with the helpless, worthless, selfish young woman who ruined him! That's why I used his image to lure you here… I have to avenge him."

Great Hyne… she was in love with him! Rinoa and the others had often joked about Squall's surprising compatibility with Shiva, but they'd never suspected this… Her ravings were that of a jealous lover.

But most jealous lovers can't freeze your blood in your veins… The chill from Shiva's icy grip had spread up Rinoa's neck. The heavy silver chain she wore stuck tightly to her skin, and the slightest movement tore the flesh away from it painfully. She intends to kill me! She was junctioned to Squall when he died; his death must have driven her mad!

"You pretend to have Squall's heart of ice," Shiva continued. "You treat your friends as he did, as if you were him, but you are not." Her blue lips twisted into a savage grin. "They call you 'Winter Heart,' do they not? Let's make that name a true one." With that, Shiva shifted her grip, holding the frozen Griever pendant in one hand and digging it painfully into Rinoa's raw and bloody neck. Shiva drew Rinoa closer, and she got her first feel of Shiva's breath. Rinoa had never felt anything as cold as the soft exhalation that brushed her cheek. As Shiva pursed her lips and moved closer, Rinoa realized what the GF intended: she would kiss Rinoa, and force her to take that killing breath within herself, freezing her inside and out. Desperately, Rinoa tried to think of a spell to deflect the GF, but it was so cold…

Rinoa threw her head back moments before Shiva's lips touched hers. Instead, the GF's mouth found the hollow of her throat and Rinoa would have screamed if her throat hadn't felt like it was burning…

Galvanized into action, Rinoa thrashed her stiff limbs, struggling to break free from the GF. Fire, she thought desperately. I need fire!

At the thought, Rinoa suddenly became aware of a faint tingling sensation in her right hand, the beginning of a spell. I need it to be strong! I need it to do more than hurt her… I need it to burn! The image of Squall's damaged body sprang to mind as Shiva shifted her grip again, locking Rinoa's head into place with her hands. Burn! She could see Squall's lower torso being consumed by flame as he rolled away from the blast. Burn! The heat had scorched his skin, stripping the flesh from bone. BURN!

A searing pain tore through Rinoa's hand and, without thinking, she slammed her palm onto Shiva's frosty shoulder. A wave of fire flowed from Rinoa's fingers, spreading along Shiva's body.

The GF screamed, dropping Rinoa's stiff body to the ground. Rinoa couldn't move; the cold was overwhelming and, mixed with the pain the spell had caused her, it robbed her of consciousness as Shiva's screams rocked the ice cavern.

XXX

"You were lucky we found you when we did," Irvine said. It was a day later and he, together with Selphie, Zell, and Quistis, were in the cafeteria.

"It was lucky your dog knew where you were," Quistis corrected. "Otherwise, we'd have never found you in time."

Rinoa sat, a little stiffly, watching the group around her with hooded eyes. They seemed so concerned… She had just been released from the infirmary, and Zell had immediately offered to take her to get something to eat.

She ached everywhere. When the others had found her, she'd been unconscious and half buried in the snow. Of Shiva and her ice cavern, there was no sign. She was indeed lucky; though she had several raw spots, none of her extremities had suffered frostbite. However, her neck was bandaged where the freezing metal had dug into her skin, and the spot on her throat was still cold to touch. The flesh had turned an unnatural white, and no one knew what was wrong with it.

Her right hand was bandaged as well. The fire that had hurt Shiva had left Rinoa's skin blistered, and she couldn't yet use it.

And she was still so cold… She wore a grey wool turtleneck sweater that she suspected was Irvine's because it was large on her, the cuffs reaching her knuckles. She had an undershirt and two layers of pants as well, and still couldn't suppress the occasional shiver.

"I can't believe Shiva went rogue," Selphie said. "It's kind of a scary thought." She scooted closer to Irvine, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry we weren't there in time to help you," Zell said. "What did you do to her? Firagas don't burn like that! Did you… kill her?"

Rinoa shrugged. "I don't know what happened to her, or what I did." She toyed with the mug of cocoa in front of her, eyes wandering to the windows. Outside, normal winter weather had resumed, the gentle snowfall that was more common to Balamb. "But she wanted me dead."

"No one doubts that," Quistis said quietly. Then she added, "It isn't your fault, you know."

Rinoa raised her head sharply. "What do you mean?"

"Squall's death. It was an accident, not your fault. You did what you could, what anyone with your abilities would have done."

Rinoa narrowed her eyes. "I failed him. And everyone hates me for it; even the Guardian Forces."

They all looked shocked. "Hates you?" Zell echoed. "What the hell gave you that idea?"

"We don't hate you!" Selphie protested.

"You're our friend," Irvine chimed in.

They sounded so sincere… "Then why don't any of you talk to me?" She clenched her fists, then winced at the pain it caused in her right hand. "You never even told me you two were getting married!"

"We have tried to speak to you," Quistis said. "But you've been acting too much like Squall and ignoring us. So, naturally, we've been treating you like we treated Squall. I never realized you wanted it otherwise."

Rinoa stared. Had all this been her fault? Did they speak the truth? She hadn't been thinking clearly for a while. She could have misread their friendly intentions.

"We didn't tell you because we didn't want to hurt you," Selphie said in reply to Rinoa's last protest. "We didn't want to sound like we were rubbing it in. And we didn't intend for all of Garden to know; someone overheard us talking, and you know how rumors spread here."

"We didn't mean to hurt you," Zell said. He glanced down at his plate, then grinned broadly. "Have a hot dog as a token of my friendship." He pushed his almost empty plate toward Rinoa.

"Thanks," she said dryly, eying the limp, half-eaten offering.

"Wow," Irvine drawled. "Zell must really like you if he's giving up the last hot dot in Garden."

"What?" Zell choked out, and Rinoa suddenly found a smile creeping onto her face. She watched a lively discussion break out, participating whenever she was asked a question. Not once did her friends ignore her, or stare at her strangely, or treat her differently.

Perhaps Shiva had done her a favor. It seemed that, in trying to freeze Rinoa, she'd instead shattered the wall Rinoa had built between herself and her friends.

Rinoa knew she'd never return to normal. But maybe, with the help of her friends, she could come close.

THE END

Sorry, it's just a bunch more Rinoa angst. The next story features it too, but also has Selphie and Irvine's wedding, and more GF's. I have another angsty little story planned after that, too, then I'm going to involve Rinoa in a bigger situation in what could be my first "Two Hearts" multi- part story.


End file.
